


Voluntary prisoner

by Wandering_bullet



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 12:35:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16305347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wandering_bullet/pseuds/Wandering_bullet
Summary: - Эй, Мэддокс? Заходят как-то гном, эльф и маг в таверну…Он, определенно, свихнулся, раз рассказывает усмиренному кабацкие шутки, но Мэддокс смеется, пусть безэмоционально и механически, но смеется, и Самсону вдруг кажется, что все еще обязательно станет по-другому.АУ, вольное обращение с каноном, хэдканон по поводу того, как воспринимают мир усмиренные.





	Voluntary prisoner

В первую очередь — после лириума и оружия — Самсон добывает им одежду.  
У Мэддокса порванная от плеча до талии мантия мага круга, да и его собственная куртка пропиталась кровью так сильно, что мерзко хлюпает при каждом движении и липнет к коже.  
Учитывая, скольких он перебил по пути к Казематам, ему жизненно необходим какой-никакой доспех.  
На улицах Киркволла все еще то и дело вспыхивают сражения, но в стенах опустевшего Круга можно урвать несколько часов больше похожего на обморок сна, и Самсон вышибает несколько дверей в жилом блоке наугад, в тайне надеясь найти помимо одежды еще хоть немного лириума.  
Мэддокс следует за ним, чуть отстав, и Самсон устало валится на чью-то разобранную кровать, кивая на открытый сундук:  
— Переодевайся.  
Ему и самому надо смыть с себя гарь и кровь — у одержимых она невыносимо воняет чем-то гнилостно-сладковатым, как нагревшееся на солнце тело утопленника, и Самсон трясет головой, прежде чем заставить себя встать на ноги.  
После порции лириума в голове кристально ясно, так чисто, что мир вокруг кажется звеняще-четким, ярким и до краев полным красок.  
У Мэддокса пушистые ресницы и пустые серые глаза, и Самсон разглядывает его, не скрываясь — на бледной коже спины, очерчивая арки ребер темно-багровым, расцветают синяки, и ими тоже нужно бы заняться.  
Но сначала — еда. И доспехи.  
Интересно, успели ли вынести все из оружейной, или есть шанс, что хоть что-то уцелело? Можно, конечно, снять броню и с трупа, но бродить с дырой в груди Самсона не прельщает. Самсон, кажется, по привычке бормочет себе под нос, не осознавая, что говорит вслух, и Мэддокс вскидывает на него взгляд, методично, пуговица за пуговицей застегивая серую ткань рясы.  
— Если тебе нужны доспехи, несколько вариантов можно найти в кузнице и ремесленной комнате возле библиотеки.  
У него ровный, безэмоциональный голос, но Самсон ухмыляется, криво и довольно, и перехватывает меч удобнее, прежде чем выскользнуть в коридор.  
— Какова вероятность того, что я отправлю тебя достать еду с кухни, а ты вляпаешься в неприятности?  
Усмиренные, конечно, не понимают риторических вопросов, и Мэддокс качает головой:  
— Сложно оценить адекватно в сложившейся ситуации…  
— Этот вопрос не требовал ответа, Мэддокс. Мы не будем разделяться, по крайней мере пока я не буду абсолютно уверен, что нам ничего не грозит.  
Доспехи они и правда находят, и неплохие — даже не залатанные нигде, видимо, для кого-то из новеньких готовили.  
Самсон переодевается быстро — пальцы помнят привычные движения, помнят, где нужно сильнее нажать, а где придержать, чтобы пластины брони сомкнулись сильнее.  
Он был храмовником всю свою сознательную жизнь, но видеть себя снова закованным в латы с символом пламенеющего меча на груди странно — после лириумной ломки последних месяцев все связанное с Церковью кажется ему безнадежно проклятым.  
— Сели по размеру, но нужно подтянуть.  
Мэддокс ходит бесшумно, ну или мысли Самсона слишком громкие, и он едва не хватается за меч, забыв о чужом присутствии.  
— Давай, только живее, нам нужно найти припасы и поспать.  
Мэддокс работает быстро — подтягивает ремни и подгоняет пластины прямо на нем, удивительно проворно орудуя тяжелыми инструментами, и Самсон послушно замирает, разглядывая его лицо.  
Вот и все, что осталось от его прошлой жизни — лириумная зависимость, храмовничьи латы да усмиренный маг, из-за которого он когда-то уже вляпался в неприятности.  
Они находят немного еды и воды, а в одном из пустующих кабинетов — тяжелый, темно синий плащ, подбитый мехом, и Самсон накидывает его на Мэддокса, прежде чем выйти во внутренний двор.  
Киркволл все еще объят пожарами, и небо окрашено ярко-алым, совсем как лириум в той склянке, которую ему дал связной Старшего. Самсон слышит, как он поет даже через плотную ткань сумки, и видит Создатель, ему многого стоит сдержаться сейчас и не приложиться к лириуму.  
Он запрокидывает голову, разглядывая острые шпили Казематов, и тянет Мэддокса за собой.  
Пришло время оставить проклятый Город Цепей позади.  
***  
После первой же порции красного лириума его сны наводняют монстры и кровь, темные сгустки скверны оживают, тянутся к нему длинными щупальцами, чтобы огнем скользнуть по коже.  
Он слышит, как Тьма поет вокруг, как все проклятые твари мира, кажется, поднимают голову, почуяв его, приветствуя, как своего собрата, и даже те самые спящие Древние Боги чувствуют его появление.  
Самсон просыпается рывком, чувствуя, как кровь стучит в висках, и тошнота подкатывает к горлу, грозясь вот вот выплеснуться.  
Он успевает скатиться с узкой койки, прежде чем его выворачивает на выскобленный пол комнаты остатками вчерашнего ужина и чем-то алым, и Самсон слабовольно надеется, что это лириум, а не кровь.  
Старший сказал, что так будет, и пообещал, что следом за болью придет сила, и Самсон упорно продолжает, даже когда ему кажется, что во время очередного приступа он просто выскребет себе сердце.  
Мэддокс, конечно же, просыпается — им приходится делить одну койку на двоих, так что подобные пробуждения для усмиренного уже явно не новость.  
— Ложись обратно, я в порядке. Я уберу все и тоже лягу.  
Мэддокс не ложится, но и с места не двигается, и Самсон бормочет ругательства через зубы, вставая на колени и выискивая какую-нибудь тряпку, чтобы убрать грязь с пола.  
— Я принесу тебе зелье.  
Мэддокс в этом на удивление хорош — может быть дело в том, что у усмиренных больше терпения, чтобы возиться с ингредиентами, а может в том, что он и раньше был неплохим лекарем.  
От его лечебного зелья в голове проясняется, и тошнотворная пульсация начинает сходить на нет, и Самсон закидывает грязную тряпку подальше и валится на пол, пристраиваясь щекой на край матраца.  
Красный меняет его изнутри, щедро одаривая взамен, и эта сделка все еще кажется ему честной, уж по крайней мере честнее той, которую заключила с ними церковь — дух и тело в обмен на крошечные дозы, и ничего более.  
Мэддокс касается его макушки пальцами, быстро и бережно, но убирает ладонь быстрее, чем Самсон успевает поймать ускользающую мысль, и его снова затягивает в сон.  
Утром у него сводит шею — он так и проспал до утра в неудобной позе, и левое плечо затекло, а вот в голове прояснилось, и ночные кошмары снова отошли на второй план.  
У него есть цель, есть дела, которые нужно сделать, приказы, которые должны быть исполнены, и Самсон встает на ноги, потягиваясь до хруста в спине, и улыбается Мэддоксу, стоящему у окна.  
И вспоминает то призрачное, полу реальное прикосновение, и впервые задается вопросом, сколько скрывается за этим пустым взглядом.  
Если Церковь ошибалась во многом, то могла ошибаться и здесь.  
— Эй, Мэддокс? Заходят как-то гном, эльф и маг в таверну…  
Он, определенно свихнулся, раз рассказывает усмиренному кабацкие шутки, но Мэддокс смеется, пусть безэмоционально и механически, но смеется, и Самсону вдруг кажется, что все еще обязательно станет по-другому.  
***  
Путь в Теринфаль оказывается куда более долгим и сложным, чем изначально казалось Самсону — им то и дело приходится прорываться с боем, и врагами оказываются все — маги, храмовники, обычные уличные бандиты и даже зараженные скверной волки.  
Последних Самсон не любит сильнее всего — убивать животных он никогда не любил, а вычищать из латной перчатки собачью шерсть так вообще сомнительное удовольствие.  
Мэддоксу тоже разок достается — черт знает, что заставило его вылезти из укрытия — ледяные кристаллы рассекают ему висок и пробивают плечо, и Самсон рычит, пробивая ладонью чужую грудь, и маг валится на землю, заливая траву кровью из вывернутой грудной клетки.  
— Сильно досталось?  
Самсон валится на колени рядом с Мэддоксом, ощупывая его плечо — не страшно, кости не задеты, но парень и правда везунчик — совсем чуть чуть, и осколок пробил бы ему глаз, вместо того, чтобы черкануть по коже.  
— Раны не очень серьезны, мы можем продолжать путь.  
Самсон смеется, мрачно и устало — даже красный лириум, поющий в крови, не излечивает его от усталость до конца. Он может идти без отдыха дни напролет, но Мэддокс устает, Мэддокс самый обычный человек, да и его собственное тело еще не до конца изменилось.  
— Нам нужно передохнуть. Идти можешь?  
Мэддокс встает, вцепившись в его руку бледными, прохладными пальцами, и Самсон прикрывает глаза, а потом закидывает его руку к себе на плечо.  
В трактире таким как они не удивляются, но цену привычно накручивают, и Самсон бросает золотой на стойку, не торгуясь — обшаривать трупы в поисках денег ему, если честно, не привыкать.  
— И горячей воды нам принеси.  
Он не слушает возражений, втаскивая Мэддокса на второй этаж, к крошечной комнатушке под самой крышей, и кивает ему:  
— Раздевайся. Помоешься, потом я тебя залатаю. Ну, для разнообразия.  
Воды оказывается всего один щербатый таз, но после липкой дорожной пыли и это кажется благословением, и Самсон пристраивает его на табурет посреди комнаты и оборачивается к Мэддоксу, собираясь что-то сказать, но тут же сбиваясь с мысли.  
Мэддокс стоит посреди комнаты, опустив руки по швам, абсолютно обнаженный, и открытые раны на его коже выглядят вызывающе яркими, влажно алыми и белом фоне, и Самсон, кажется, забывает вдохнуть.  
В казармах круга привыкаешь к тому, что-то и дело будешь видеть кого-то из своих сослуживцев голым — общие бани, общие комнаты к этому располагают, но вот Мэддокса он раньше голым не видел, и сейчас почему-то не может отвести взгляд.  
Он неплохо сложен — широкие плечи и узкие бедра, тонкие запястья и лодыжки, и Самсон усилием воли заставляет себя не пялиться на его обмякший член, выставленный на показ.  
Это кажется слишком личным и слишком неправильным, особенно когда он поднимает взгляд и встречается с Мэддоксом глазами.  
— Иди, помогу тебе кровь со спины смыть.  
Самсон трет его кожу быстрыми, скупыми движениями, стараясь лишний раз не задевать рану, а потом разворачивает его к себе лицом, промакивая вывернутые края кожи, и Мэддокс тихо выдыхает и послушно терпит.  
И распахивает глаза, когда Самсон неосторожно цепляет тряпкой его сосок.  
Он не слепой и не дурак — в Круге он прекрасно видел, как некоторые из храмовников пользовались отсутствием собственных желаний у усмиренных и сбрасывали напряжение с их участием, но ему самому мысль о подобном развлечении была не слишком приятна. Какое удовольствие трахать того, кто смотрит на тебя как на пустое место, двигаясь, словно кукла?  
Но вот он, сидит, чувствуя, как через мокрую ткань его ладони касается напряженный сосок, и, хоть на лице Мэддокса ничего не отображается, Самсон нутром чует, что что-то изменилось.  
Он встает, заставляет себя разорвать морок, и бросает тряпку обратно в таз:  
— Заканчивай. Я схожу за едой.  
Броню он снимает, оставляя у постели, а вот перевязь меча застегивает за спиной — без него он даже в кусты поссать в это неспокойное время не пойдет, не говоря уж об общей комнате трактира.  
Когда он возвращается, Мэддокс сидит на краю постели, завернувшись в простыню, и раскладывает перед собой их нехитрый запас лекарств.  
— Я все подготовил.  
Самсон старается ни о чем не думать — ни о своей реакции, ни о том, как бесстыдно выглядел Мэддокс, стоя посреди комнаты выставленным на показ, ни о его странной реакции.  
Сначала дело, размышления — потом, если будут силы.  
Самсон осторожен — лекарь из него дерьмовее, чем мечник, но Мэддокс ему помогает, инструктирует ровным голосом, которые не дрожит, даже когда в его кожу входит игла.  
Он дает Мэддоксу полтора флакона настойки эльфийского корня — с запасом, конечно, но по усмиренным хрен поймешь, насколько им на самом деле больно — и дожидается, пока тот уснет.  
Самсона потряхивает мелкой, раздражающей дрожью — красный лириум затихает в крови, сдает позиции, чтобы потом раскаленным крюком жажды вцепиться прямиком в мозг.  
Мэддокс во сне дышит так же ровно и тихо, как и бодрствуя, и Самсон вытягивается рядом с ним, закрывая глаза, позволяя Тьме захлестнуть его с головой.  
***  
Мэддокс рассказывает все — спокойным ровным голосом, сидя в круге яркого света от костра, и сжимая в ладонях миску с приготовленным на скорую руку супом.  
Самсон тщетно вылавливает в жиже из своей тарелки остатки кролика и слушает, то и дело вскидывая на усмиренного глаза. Нет, он знал, что Мередит к концу стала совсем двинутой, но это…  
— Храмовники каждый вечер надевали мне на шею ошейник, соединенный с цепью на стене, а утром за мной приходил конвой, чтобы отвести в кузницу. Я хорошо чинил вещи, и меня часто выпускали. Усмиренных, которые работали в библиотеке или в саду выпускали реже, рыцарь-командор считала, что они могут быть опасны из-за того, что общаются с внешним миром, и на них можно повлиять.  
— Мередит сажала усмиренных на цепь?  
Мэддокс кивает, снова беря в руки ложку, и Самсон разглядывает его через танцующее пламя.  
— Церкви только волю дай, сразу всех на цепь возьмет. И в прямом, и в переносном смысле.  
Самсону смешно и тошно, потому что лириумный хомут вокруг его горла просто сменился другим, и цепь теперь в других руках, но методы, если уж на то пошло, отличаются не так уж сильно.  
Но Старший дал ему выбор, а Церковь забыла свое хваленое милосердие, вышвырнув его за порог как вшивого пса, надеясь, что он подохнет от ломки, забившись в какую-нибудь нору в Трущобах.  
Но вот что-что, а выживать он умел всегда.  
И собирается делать это и впредь.  
— Я никому не позволю посадить тебя на цепь.  
У Мэддокса светлые, прозрачные глаза, и Самсону на мгновение кажется, что он вот вот улыбнется.  
— Я благодарен.  
Самсон улыбается, криво и мрачно, и Мэддокс старательно пытается вернуть улыбку в ответ.  
Раньше Самсон не замечал, чтобы усмиренные пытались походить на обычных людей, но Мэддокс, кажется, старается для него.  
И будь он проклят, если в еще один ошейник он не влез добровольно, только потому, что его сжимают слишком знакомые руки, покрытые бледными шрамами от ожогов во время ковки.  
***  
С прибытием в Теринфаль в его жизни снова появляется рутина — тренировки новичков, контроль распределения красного лириума, бесконечные боевые вылазки, контроль продовольствия и сотня других неотложных дел, и Самсон ловит себя на том, что уже и вспомнить не может, какой сегодня день и месяц, и когда он вообще ел в последний раз.  
Он берет себе всего один вечер на отдых, распределив все горящие дела между самыми проверенными лейтенантами, и спускается в кузницу, из-за дверей которой пышет жар, и не смолкая раздаются удары тяжелого молота.  
Красный лириум тут повсюду, пробивается через стены и сундуки, витает в воздухе отравляюще-пряной пылью, и Самсон вдыхает полной грудью и окликает Мэддокса:  
— По пальцам себе не заряди.  
Он знает, что Мэддокс для подобного слишком сосредоточен, спасибо усмирению, но шутить с ним становится его дурной привычкой — одной из многих.  
Мэддокс весь мокрый, то ли от тяжелой работы, то ли от душного жара плавильной печи, и белая рубаха влажно липнет к его спине.  
Самсону многого стоит погасить желание сжать зубами выступающее под тканью плечо.  
Воздержание не было для него такой уж большой проблемой, как для многих храмовников — его самым ярким желанием была порция лириума, а не чья-нибудь ладонь на члене.  
Если совсем припекало, всегда можно было наведаться в «Розу», где всегда были рады щедрым храмовникам, или обойтись быстрой дрочкой где-нибудь в комнатах для мытья сразу после отбоя.  
Но сейчас, дорвавшись наконец до лириума, в котором ему нет отказа, его тело, кажется, начало вспоминать, что когда-то у него были и другие желания.  
И он раз за разом ловит себя на тягучем, неуместном возбуждении, стоит ему оказаться слишком близко к Мэддоксу, и это оказывается слишком обескураживающим.  
Мэддокс, кажется, ничего не замечает, по крайней мере не начинает вести себя как-то иначе, и Самсон чувствует себя идиотом — стоило дожить до сорока ради каких-то подростковых проблем.  
Он уходит в комнату, отгороженную от кузницы плотными занавесками из кожи — Мэддокс невыразительно попросил у Самсона разрешения сделать комнату именно здесь, и тот просто не нашел причины, почему нет.  
Шкуры отлично скрадывали шум и свет, и комната в полумраке выглядела совсем необжитой, если не считать стола, заваленного записями и какими-то минералами, которые Самсон старательно обходит стороной.  
Его уже угораздило когда-то схватить огненный камень голой рукой. Отделался он, правда, спасибо лириуму, легким дискомфортом, но в запахе собственной горящей плоти приятного мало.  
Он валится на постель, сбросив по пути сапоги и плотную куртку, оставаясь в тонкой рубашке, и вытягивается, прикрывая глаза.  
Мэддокс, как он понял, не имеет ничего против таких вторжений, ну, или просто не собирается озвучивать свои возражения.  
Мысль о Мэддоксе мелькает слишком быстро, и Самсон выдыхает, запуская ладонь под брюки, туда, где вставший член уже натягивает ткань, и закрывает глаза.  
К такой реакции он уже успел привыкнуть, вот только сейчас никак не выходит словить правильный ритм и настрой, и Самсон выдыхает, выгибается на постели, зарываясь щекой в подушку, чувствуя, как член напрягается все сильнее.  
Но желанной разрядки все не наступает, и злость потихоньку начинает закипать внутри.  
Ему нужно отдохнуть, а вместо этого он вынужден надрачивать себе бестолково, пытаясь выжать хоть толику удовольствия из измученного тела.  
— Я могу помочь.  
Самсон дергается так, что едва не валится с кровати, но в последний момент приподнимается на локте, глядя на стоящего в паре шагов от постели Мэддокса.  
— Помочь?  
Мэддокс кивает, стирая с рук гарь, и Самсон чувствует себя загнанным в угол, когда усмиренный присаживается рядом, медленно протягивая ладонь.  
Мэддокс помнит, как это — ну, по крайней мере похоже на то, потому что оргазм накатывает быстро, куда быстрее, чем обычно, и Самсон вцепляется в чужую руку, заливая спермой ладонь, и в последнее мгновение заставляет себя ослабить хватку.  
Не хватало еще переломать ему кости, забывшись.  
— Мэддокс.  
На его лице нет даже тени эмоций, но есть что-то, словно призрак того, каким он был раньше.  
Что-то в том, каким неловким жестом он вытирает ладонь о фартук.  
Или в том, как он смотрит на Самсона из-под опущенных ресниц, когда тот, не сдержавшись, целует его запястье, прям там, где колотится бледно-голубая венка.  
Они спят вместе — совсем так же, как тогда, во время бесконечного пути из Киркволла, и Самсон слышит в песнях лириума в его крови слишком много обещаний.  
***  
Самсон сам до конца не понимает, как они к этому пришли.  
Мэддокс тогда сказал ему, ровным и спокойным голосом, что он не способен испытывать спонтанного возбуждения, но он может оценить положительное влияние подобного взаимодействия, и Самсон не дал ему договорить, заткнул, сунув ладонь в штаны.  
У Мэддокса вставал долго, словно нехотя, и Самсон не торопился, устроившись между его разведенных в стороны бедер, дрочил, то и дело пробегаясь подушечкой большого пальца по головке.  
Мэддокс не выглядел впечатленным, но и недовольным тоже, и Самсону невольно стало смешно — такая высокая оценка его постельных успехов могла только позабавить. Может быть то, что они делали — секс, если уж на то пошло — что-то и терял, убери из него эмоции даже одной участвующей стороны, но Самсону, если честно, было особо не с чем сравнить.  
Мэддокс реагировал ярко, отзывался едва заметной дрожью, стоило Самсону сделать что-то — сжать зубами напряженный сосок, пройтись губами вдоль его шеи, сжать член у самого основания плотным кольцом пальцев.  
И этого было вполне достаточно, особенно когда он чуть замирал, широко распахивая глаза, пока кончал в плотно сжатые пальцы Самсона, и в его глазах на мгновение что-то мелькало, слишком похожее на отголосок узнавания.  
Стук в дверь раздается буквально мгновением позже, и Самсон оказывается на ногах быстрее, чем успевает об этом подумать:  
— Вернулся патруль.  
Самсон смеется, насилу застегивая плотные штаны поверх так и натягивающего ширинку стояка, и кивает Мэддоксу:  
— Считай этот раунд ты мне еще должен.  
И закрывает за собой дверь, создавая иллюзию, что Мэддокс мог бы искренне рассмеяться за ней так, что Самсон бы этого не услышал.  
***  
— Давай сам, вот так, туда-сюда.  
Самсон шепчет ему на ухо, выдыхает, утыкаясь лбом в чужой, влажный от пота висок, и Мэддокс послушно трется о его член ягодицами, вцепившись ладонями в плечи.  
Это хорошо, жарко и правильно, как первый глоток лириума после долгой, изнуряющей битвы, как обволакивающая прохлада лечащего заклинания на переломанных костях, и Самсон всеми силами старается не думать о том, что в нем требует такого лечения.  
Мэддокс схватывает все на лету, трется, выдерживая ритм, ерзает, то и дело цепляя влажной головкой возбужденного члена живот Самсона, совсем рядом с выпуклым, побледневшим от времени шрамом.  
Мэддокс прячет ничего не выражающее лицо в изгибе его шеи, и Самсон не знает, что именно он чувствует от этого жеста — злость или благодарность.  
— Отодвинь ладонью.  
Мэддокс замирает на мгновение, а потом послушно тянется ладонью туда, ниже, отводит собственную ягодицу в сторону, давая Самсону больше пространства, и он вталкивается внутрь, нащупав головкой растяное и смазанное отверстие.  
Ему не жаль времени на подготовку — это кажется правильным, учитывая, что у Мэддокса кроме физических ощущений нет больше ничего.  
Он входит медленно, но сразу на всю длину, так, чтобы упругая задница прижалась к мошонке, и откидывается на спину, ухмыляясь:  
— Давай сам, как раньше.  
Мэддокс и правда двигается сам — толкается, уперевшись коленями в постель, и Самсон накрывает его ладони пальцами, прижимая к своей груди, совсем близко от пробивших кожу мелких кристаллов лириума. Прям там, где лихорадочно колотится пульс.  
Если закрыть глаза, можно убедить себя, что Мэддокс действительно двигается сам, а не подчиняясь приказу, и Самсон слабовольно держит глаза закрытыми до самого конца.  
***  
Один из храмовников-новичков слетает с катушек под утро, не выдержав пения красного лириума под кожей, и Самсон выбегает из палатки как есть — в наполовину снятой броне.  
Солдат воет на одной ноте, как раненое животное, катаясь по траве и выцарапывать себе глаза, и Самсон расталкивает толпу, чтобы пробиться ближе.  
— Отошли все!  
Он не успевает буквально чуть-чуть, и мужчина захлебывается криком, вталкивая пальцы себе же в глазницу.  
Он затихает практически сразу же, и Самсон переводит дыхание, осторожно убирая покрытые кровью и слизью пальцы от его лица.  
Он не помнит его имени, но это и не важно — они все здесь прошли или пройдут через подобное, и Самсон поднимает глаза на собравшихся солдат, повышая голос:  
— Вот что сделала с нами проклятая Церковь. Посадила на цепь, сорваться с которой можно либо умерев, либо навсегда оставив себя позади, превратившись во что-то новое. Сожгите тело, он заслужил хоть такого покоя. А все остальные — не забывайте принимать зелья, если нужно — идите к лекарю, и на смену боли придет сила.  
Самсон уходит обратно в палатку, оставляя позади залитую кровью траву, и вспоминает, как красный лириум менял его самого.  
Он старался делать паузы между порциями максимально долгими, но это стоило ему бесконечно пульсирующей под кожей боли и жажды, от которой горло сводило сухими спазмами.  
Он вспыхивал злостью на все подряд — на грязную комнату в трактире, на затупившийся от неудачного удара меч, но все равно давит, заставляет себя не тянуться за очередной склянкой при первой же вспышке.  
Если что храмовники и умеют, так это терпеть и преодолевать, выносить постоянный, всеобъемлющий голод, и Самсон овладел этим навыком в совершенстве.  
Но он все-таки срывается, и подвернувшийся Мэддокс получает удар по лицу, раскрытой в последний момент ладонью, но все равно сильный.  
И Самсона затапливает жгучим стыдом, так сильно, что даже жажда отходит на второй план.  
Он выдавливает извинения и слабовольно сбегает из комнаты, но Мэддокс ничего не говорит, не упоминает о произошедшем, но за него с этой работой отлично справляется налившийся темным синяк на скуле.  
Самсон тогда, кажется, и сдается, начиная пить все, что Мэддокс ему подсовывает — какие-то отвары, вытяжки и хрен знает что еще, и с удивлением осознает, что боль и ломка действительно стихают.  
И день за днем учится не отдавать контроль лириуму, так сладко поющему внутри.  
И готовится учить этому других.  
Всех, кого потребуется.  
***  
Самсон порядком удивился бы раньше, скажи ему кто, что усмиренные могут быть такими разными.  
Он проводит с Мэддоксом сутки напролет, спит в одной постели, делит кров и еду, и от годами вбитой хамовнический привычки наблюдать так просто не отделаться.  
По утрам у Мэддокса глаза практически прозрачные, серо-стальные, как зимнее Штормовое море, и Самсон посмеялся бы над своим глупым сравнением, да не выходит.  
Мэддокс во сне придвигается к нему под бок, инстинктивно ища тепло в выстывшей за ночь комнате, и Самсон обнимает его поверх худого одеяла, и накидывает на них обоих чудом переживший путь плащ, подбитый мехом.  
Мэддокс все еще не любит вкус пряного остролиста, и с куда большей охотой приканчивает свежие медовые соты, и Самсон невольно задается вопросом, что именно руководит этими крошечными мелочами его поведения.  
Отголоски ли это того молодого мужчины, которым он когда-то был, или просто рефлекторные действия тела, помнящего собственную реакцию?  
Мэддокс становится чуточку больше собой у наковальни, окутанный искрами и ярким пламенем плавильной печи, и Самсон ловит себя на каком-то странном любовании.  
У Мэддокса очерченные под тонкой тканью белой рубашки мышцы, которые то и дело мелькают в такт ударам молота, и и он бережно откладывает в сторону поправленный нагрудник.  
Усмиренные сохраняют все навыки, которые были известны им до обряда, но полностью теряют эмоциональную вовлеченность в процесс.  
«Я люблю ковать» для них не значит ровным счетом ничего.  
Самсону совсем чуть-чуть интересно, остался бы Мэддокс с ним, будь у него свобода выбора и своя воля, и какая-то часть его мучительно не хотела узнавать честный ответ.  
***  
Мэддокс не помнит, как это — скучать.  
В его мыслях это лишь слово, такое же, как и все остальные, которые он предпочитает не использовать.  
Он помнит лишь сухие факты, очищенные от любых эмоций — лица родителей стоят в его памяти в одном ряду с книгами, которые он читал когда-то, и с рецептом красного лириумного зелья, которое вечером нужно отнести Самсону.  
Мэддокс может, если есть необходимость, вспомнить, каким был Самсон в ту самую, первую их встречу — молодым, намного моложе чем сейчас и в разы улыбчивее.  
Может вспомнить, как Самсон отблагодарил его за поправленный доспех, и как пообещал вернуть услугу, если будет такая необходимость.  
Обещания, оказываются, могут быть очень и очень опасны.  
Усмиренным не доступны мечтания и сны, но Мэддокс иногда видит что-то, словно мелькнувшее на периферии сознания, словно легкий ветер коснувшееся лица.  
Иногда, когда Самсон закрывает глаза, лежа рядом с ним, Мэддоксу хочется коснуться губами его нервно трепещущих век, но это желание быстро исчезает, словно его никогда и не было, не оставляя после себя даже ощущения потери.  
Его мир всегда серый, наполненный тенями и отголосками непонятных для него эмоций и чувств, в эпицентре которого ярко горит лириум, болезненно-яркий, и Самсон несет в себе частицу этого огня.  
Мэддокс не знает, как сказать Самсону, что он сам выбирает, следовать приказам или нет.  
Не знает, как сказать, что делить делить с ним постель — его выбор.  
Не знает, как признаться, что где-то в глубине все еще чувствует гулкие отголоски того, что умел чувствовать раньше.  
***  
Возможно, последним компонентом оказывается красный лириум, из объятий которого Мэддокс не вылезает последние несколько месяцев.  
Или же дело в чем-то еще, черт знает в чем.  
Но ритуал, с таким трудом воссозданный Искателями и звучащий как полный бред действительно срабатывает.  
Самсону, в общем-то становится плевать абсолютно на все, когда Мэддокс распахивает глаза, в которых впервые с тех, еще относительно спокойных дней в Круге Киркволла есть хоть какое-то выражение.  
Мэддокс приходит в себя медленно, и Самсон сидит напротив его постели, разглядывая погруженного в навеянный магией сон мужчину. Инквизитор сказал, что это «мера предосторожности», потому что нахлынувшие и вернувшиеся разом эмоции  
и способности могут быть неконтролируемо разрушительными.  
Самсон не стал себя сдерживать и цветасто расписал, где он видел такие меры, но послушно выслушал от лекаря длинный список лекарственных настоек, которые понадобятся, когда Мэддокс придет в себя.  
У Мэддокса, оказывается, между бровей упрямая морщинка и куда более бархатистый голос, чем Самсон помнит:  
— Голова болит.  
Самсон смеется, протягивая ему один из полутора десятков флаконов с зельем, и присаживается на край кровати.  
— Остальное как? Меня тут стращали тем, что ты можешь вернуться после обряда с «довеском».  
Мэддокс замирает, не донеся до рта бутылек, и Самсон подталкивает его ладонь, не отводя взгляда:  
— Я ничего не чувствую. В смысле ничего…демонического.  
Мэддокс разговаривает как еще не до конца проснувшийся человек, который с трудом вспоминает нужные слова, но это лучше, намного лучше, чем тот ровный, ничего не выражающий голос, который Самсон слышал много, много дней подряд.  
Мэддокс ловит его запястье, тут же отдергивая руку, и облизывает губы, подбирая слова.  
— Не благодари меня. Считай, что я просто исправил чужую ошибку.  
Мэддокс улыбается, откидываясь обратно на подушки, и Самсон всеми силами гонит от себя мысль о том, как сильно ему хотелось его поцеловать.  
Вполне возможно что этот Мэддокс не будет иметь абсолютно никакого желания кувыркаться с обросшим красным лириумом наркоманом, и Самсон предпочитает не жить в мире неуместных надежд.  
— Отдыхай. Если что — ори, мало ли.  
***  
Мэддокс приходит к нему сам — Самсон как раз пытается выбраться из брони, настолько залитой кровью, что металлические пластины выскальзывают из рук.  
— Помочь?  
— Блядские порождения тьмы, я из ушей и задницы их кишки буду еще пару месяцев доставать.  
Мэддокс смеется, тихо и хрипло, и Самсон замирает, разглядывая его.  
Обезличенный, вынужденный смех, который он слышал раньше все еще звучит у него в ушах, и так сильно разнится с тем, что он слышит сейчас.  
В четыре руки они все-таки расправляются с доспехом, и Самсон нависает над кадкой с чистой водой, смывая пахнущие гнилью разводы с лица и шеи.  
— Я могу лечь у тебя?  
Мэддокс, оказывается, владеет еще тем шилом в заднице, не переставая чуть заметно двигать руками или ногами, даже когда стоит абсолютно ровно, и Самсон закатывает глаза.  
— Свечи туши.  
Ему хочется спросить, знак ли это, что все будет, как раньше, или просто вынужденное перемирие, этакий компромисс между собственными и чужими желаниями?  
В темноте у Мэддокса ярко блестят глаза, да и кровати в Скайхолде пошире будут, чем в крошечных задрипанных трактирных комнатах, но Самсон все равно двигается к нему ближе.  
— Ты можешь заразиться лириумом от меня? Раз ты теперь не усмиренный.  
Самсон не подбирает слов — просто не видит смысла церемониться и играть синонимами, благо, его прямолинейность всегда была порождением только его дерьмового характера.  
— Судя по всему я к нему устойчив. Это как с ядами — я получал долгое время совсем небольшие порции, и мое тело выработало устойчивость.  
У Мэддокса сонный голос, и Самсон придвигается еще ближе, чувствуя, как он нерешительно сползает ниже, чтобы прижаться щекой к его плечу.  
Ему ничего не снится тогда, и это кажется благословением от черт знает каких богов.  
***  
Самсон наблюдает за его тренировками, устроившись на каменных ступенях, ведущих во внутренний двор Скайхолда. На солнце камень прогревается так, что греет ноги даже через плотную ткань штанов, но с Морозных гор ветер приходит промозгло-льдистым.  
Мэддокс кружит по утоптанной земле, выставив вперёд посох, и магия дребезжит вокруг него, маревом заполняя воздух.  
Самсон знает, что боевой маг из Мэддокса был, мягко говоря, дерьмо, но красный лириум, видимо, действительно что-то изменил в них обоих.  
Или же Инквизитор просто оказался лучшим учителем.  
Они оба выглядят совсем как мальчишки, наконец дорвавшись до магии, и он бы должен чувствовать себя древним стариком на их фоне, но красный лириум все еще поет ему песни о бессмертии, способном попрать богов, но это, в общем-то, не особо важно.  
Самсону спокойно, и это чувство оказывается даже более пугающим, чем страх, и Самсон откидывается на спину, закрывая глаза, чувствуя, как солнце согревает лицо.  
Мэддокс валится на ступеньки рядом, пышущий жаром магии и натруженных мышц, живой, полный силы мужчина, бывший когда-то лишь блеклой копией самого себя.  
— Я не помешал? Я видел, что ты смотрел.  
Самсон открывает глаза, разглядывая его — и пожимает плечами:  
— Да, смотрел.  
Мэддокс целует его сам, тянется, едва не промахиваясь ладонью мимо ступеньки, и Самсон закрывает глаза.  
И впервые за много, много лет искренне молится, сам не уверенный, кому именно, надеясь не проснуться в своей постели там, на одном из постоялых дворов, по которым они кочевали несколько недель.  
Когда он открывает глаза, вокруг них шумит ежедневной суетой Скайхолд, и все начинается сначала.


End file.
